


Snowball effect

by NellSanchez



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellSanchez/pseuds/NellSanchez
Summary: La gran Epic Entertainment presenta su nuevo show de supervivencia, para crear una boyband global, la lineup consistirá en solo 7 integrantes, estos serán decididos por votación del público internacional.  ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Sintonízamos! ¡Apoya a tu chico favorito para que logre su sueño!Ah... Y recuérdalo, todos los chicos, absolutamente TODOS quieren debutar.o¿Qué es esto? Pues cree mi propio show de supervivencia.





	Snowball effect

"Si una bola de nieve se va deslizando por la ladera de una montaña nevada, a medida que rueda irá cogiendo más velocidad y masa... se puede decir que tiene un inicio casi insignificante, pero luego empieza a crecer, se hace mas grande, mas serio y hasta potencialmente peligroso y desastroso, aunque claro también podría significar algo beneficioso, ¿Quién sabe de todas maneras?"

...

Agosto 2020

Eran 20 chicos, de edades entre los 22 y 14 años, todos con la misma meta, debutar en el grandioso nuevo grupo de Epic entertainment, la compañía que había salido de la nada, pero había llegado a la cima con estrategia y un modelo de negocios peculiar, sus pocos artistas eran realmente queridos a nivel internacional, sus ganancias eran inimaginables. De un punto a esta parte el sueño más salvaje de cualquier trainee sería debutar en Epic entertainment, por eso estar en el show de supervivencia que se montaban para la creación de dicho grupo, era un paso enorme a dar, después de todo con el nuevo periodo de audiciones habían muchos más trainees de lo que se esperaban, quedar entre los 7 finalistas era simplemente... Improbable.

Comenzó como un día cualquiera de verano, 20 chicos de multinacionalidades se encontraban en ese gran salón lleno de cámaras y luces, algunos se conocían entre ellos por haber entrado como trainees a la compañía más o menos por las mismas fechas, otros no se habían visto nunca, entre estos se encontraban los trainees más nuevos dos chilenos que solo compartían miradas entre ellos. Las reglas del show habían sido claras, solo 7 debutarían, no estaban aquí para hacer amigos, sino para ganarse a su público, el primer paso era audicionar enfrente de sus compañeros y para eso, semanas antes habían hecho agrupaciones entre ellos, los trainees con más tiempo de entrenamiento habían quedado juntos y así, hasta dejar a los chicos más nuevos juntos, se trataba de una instancia para mostrar cuanto potencial tenían para el público, para los participantes era más que nada para observar a la competencia.

—Lee Fran, 14 años internacionales, rapero, de Chile— Dijo claramente el menor de los 20 participantes, su cabello negro estaba revuelto, sus grandes y oscuros ojos mostraban ambición, y su media sonrisa algo nerviosa mostraba que no era ese tipo de maknae que habla como bebé y pedía abrazos como si le hiciera tan necesario como respirar, vestía de rojo y le quedaba bien, todo bien ahí, pero si había algo que los otros chicos notaron... Era que su coreano sonaba terrible. Quien estaba a su lado, su compañero de equipo escondió una sonrisita que le sacó de su ensimismamiento, hace tan solo segundos estaba consumido por el miedo de la audición, pero de alguna manera escuchar el pésimo acento del menor le hizo sentir mejor.

—Pipe, 16 años internacionales, casi bailarín, Chile— El chico que recién se venía relajando un poco señalo cuidando bien que su nombre se entendiese, había decido ir con "Pipe" porque su nombre era Felipe, algo largo y complicado de pronunciar según él, la primera vez que había puesto un pie en Corea lo había escuchado con la pronunciación nativa y digamos que la torpe pronunciación de sus clases de coreano ni se le acercaba. Hace segundos atrás había estado tan abrumado que casi se había paralizado, después de todo era el único no asiatico de los 20 participantes, su cabello café oscuro teñido estaba algo dañado por el decolorado, su piel era morena y tampoco era muy alto que digamos. Lo importante del caso era que por alguna razón las estrellas se habían alineado y había quedado con otro trainee de su mismo país, eso tenía que ser algo bueno, ¿no?

Los otros chicos quedaron sorprendidos, el trainee extranjero hablaba mucho mejor que el que se llamaba Fran, y él se veía 100% coreano, para todos era el día del mundo al revés.

Y la música sonó y ambos trainees audicionaron con "We are bulletproof " de BTS, el rap no estuvo nada de mal, Fran pronunciaba bien cada palabra era como un efecto mágico, el baile eso si... Dejaba que desear, parecía que cada cual iba por su lado, Fran era más agresivo con sus movimientos, Pipe era más relajado, no combinaban muy bien, y no era de sorprender habían tenido solo dos semanas para arreglar la presentación y ambos acababan de llegar de Chile, no tenían entrenamiento previo, solo eran diamantes en bruto que desesperadamente no querían dejarse pisotear por los trainees con más años a su haber.

—Ha... Parece un poodle toy rabioso, que adorable— Daniel, el trainee francés de ojos color avellana, cabello café oscuro natural y visuales envidiables, que parecía haberse escapado de un webtoon de romance, comentó con una sonrisa amable de oreja a oreja acerca de Fran, Joshua el trainee estadounidense de cabello negro perfectamente peinado y ojos amables que estaba a su lado lo miró extrañado, definitivamente el tal Fran se le figuraba mas rabioso que adorable.

—¿Saldremos luego de ellos?— Una voz monótona perteneciente a un trainee de cabello negro y mirada oscura afilada rompió el pequeño acercamiento que el francés tenía con el norte americano, se trataba de Hao, el unico trainee Chino, el mismo que parecia por tener como habilidad especial tener la pocker face suprema, nadie podía leer lo que sentía, su cara, siempre era la misma.

—Eso espero, muévete Jotchua— El vocal de hierro habló con desdén al gringo, se trataba de SooChan uno de los mejores vocales que estaban participando, pero igualmente una de las personas más irritantes de la vida, su apariencia era común y simple, bastante poco atractivo, cara redonda mejillas algo rellenas, ojos pequeños y un mal humor que lo hacía ver más grande de lo que era. Nadie absolutamente a nadie... A excepción de Jung al parecer, se llevaba con él.

—Dile eso a Jung hyung, que no lo veo— Joshua comentó casi mordiéndose la lengua por tener que decirle "hyung" y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su nerviosismo no lo consumiera, muchas cosas podría salir mal, pero lo que era peor, era estar en la misma presentación de Jung, el trainee era mayor, sutilmente agresivo, sarcástico e hiriente. Cuando lo conocias por primera vez eso sí, era un amor, puras sonrisas y amabilidad, hasta que encontrabas su mala cara, usualmente eso sucedía cuando rompías uno de sus pequeños planes. SooChan era cercano a Jung, todo el mundo lo sabía, más sin embargo casi nunca se hablaban, al principio Joshua había pensado que era un error, se trataban como si no se conocieran. El plan no había sido audicionar con él, pero de repente un día, este había dejado el grupito que tenía con DongSun otro trainee aún mayor y déspota a más no poder y nadie se había quejado, SooChan solo había asentido.

—¿Hablabas de mi Kim?— Y el demonio se había aparecido, Jung le había tocado el hombro al estadounidense con una sonrisa totalmente falsa que era de sus amenazas favoritas, Joshua suspiró. El recién aparecido era atractivo, con un potencial de visual importante, su mirada era dura, su cabello negro parecía más oscuro que un tono natural y su delineado era algo agresivo, le daba una pinta de vampiro y de "jodete, si me sigues mirando tendras que pagarme".

Así fue como el segundo grupo audicionó, esta ocasión estaban Joshua de 17 años internacionales de Ohio - USA, había nacido y crecido toda su vida en Estados Unidos, Hao de 16 años de China, sabía hablar bien el coreano, aunque no se notaba mucho porque no le importaba mucho hablar, SooChan de 17 años coreano, uno de los que llevaban más años de trainee a su haber, y finalmente Jung de 19 años coreano y la tercera persona más cruel entre los trainees de Epic entertainment, más que nada debido a su aparente apatía, el primer lugar era de DongSun y el segundo Lex, aunque este ya debería estar rehabilitado.

Audicionaron con "Love shot" de EXO, Jung era un idiota pero definitivamente podía bailar, quizás era uno de los mejores bailares de la compañía, aunque Joshua había visto por casualidad a el trainee japonés cuando pasaba por la sala de ensayo en la madrugada, y él si que podría hacerle competencia. De alguna manera necesitaba que le hiciera competencia, porque quería debutar, pero no quería debutar con Jung. Se había percatado de eso desde que lo conoció, pero cuando lo vió enfrentarse a DongSun se lo hizo un proposito, esa vez DongSun se había puesto idiota como siempre, y esa era la parte cuando los demás trainees miraban hacia abajo sumisos, pero Jung había decidido que no le aguntaría su mierda al grandote, después de todo DongSun era grande, mayor, alto, musculoso y llevaba cara de pocos amigos, era mas musculo que cerebro, Jung se le había planteado enfrente con una aura asesina y le había dicho "Para tú mierda" así tan escuetamente y los dos se sumieron en la pelea de miradas mas tensa que sería recordada por todos los trainees y pasada a futuras generaciones de trainees, la tensión era nauseabunda, casi podía recordar que un trainee se enfermó del estomago por solo estar en la habitación, de seguro ambos no se golpearon por las camaras que tenían encima y porque claro, era criterio de expulsión exhibir un criterio así, nadie sabia que hacer para detenerlos, hasta que minutos después llegó Lex, el tipo que inspiraba respeto, este se puso en medio de los dos y con la cara cabreada que supuestamente siempre llevaba dijo un "ya basta", y los otros desistieron. Lo peor era que Joshua sabía que sin cámaras ni Lex, esos dos se hubiesen matado a golpes, ganas no faltaban.

Luego de ellos salió el grupo de Lex, el tipo tenía 18, era bajito, serio, cabello negro con chasquilla, tenía un aura que hacia que los otros lo respetacen, nadie sabia porque. Jung había dicho una vez que tenía cara de maleante, y de hecho la tenía, su aura te indicaba peligro, era rapero y su habilidad principal era no alarmarse por nada y hacerse el sordo cuando quería, alguien le decía: "Lex, el dormitorio está en llamas", el te diría: "vale y ¿qué hay de cenar?" o vería a DongSun hablando con Jung de cosas ciertamente muy no legales y diría "vale". Lo que sí parecía molestarle, eso sí, era la violencia. Su grupo estaba conformado por Nat, 18 años el tailandes de sonrisa eterna, cejas marcadas y buen humor en general, de posición vocal, también Daniel 19 años, el chico birracial francés-coreano visual por excelencia y Dion 19 años, el recién teñido de rubio que aparentemente venía de Norte América, fingía muy bien ser amable, pero era arrogante, era difícil callar a Dion y eso que del equipo era quien menos tiempo llevaba en la compañía.

El grupo que le siguió fue el de Leon de 22 años,el mas mayor de los trainees participando, alto, de mirada seria, cabello negro y tono seco, su característica era su severidad, al ser uno de los trainees con mas años en la compañía, no interactuaba mucho con los mas jóvenes, su posición era la de bailarín, estaba también en el equipo GunWoo de 22 años unos meses menor que Leon de posición rapero, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, le gustaba usar ropa urbana, diversos sombreros, el actual era un jockey chillón rojo, llevaba pinta de matón y se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo y hablar lo que sintiese en el momento, llevaba bastante tiempo como trainee, pero era mas accesible para los demás que Leon, por eso había tenido algunas fricciones con Dion, el rapero con su voz grave le había dejado en claro una casa "no hay espacio en esta compañía para un tipo que no sabe hacer nada", Daniel se había sentido ofendido al escuchar aquello, pero Dion no, este miro con detenimiento al mayor y se puso reír, se le conoce como el segundo momento atesorado de los trainees, cuando un recién llegado se enfrentó a los trainees mayores. HanGil era el siguiente en el grupo, de 20 años y de posición vocal, llevaba el cabello negro muy corto a los costados con unos ojos realmente expresivos y en su mayoría amables, se relacionabamucho con Leon y GunWoo, pero era de ellos el mas abierto a establecer dialogo, daba consejos y recomendaciones a los demás, tenía potencial para ser un vocal principal y era muy dificil enfadarlo, pero no imposible. Por ultimo estaba DongSun de 21 años, bailarín de posición, algunos no discribirían como un idiota con creces, prepotente y déspota, no se llevaba bien con nadie, hablaba eso si con Jung porque era de los pocos que no intimidaba, y ultimamente comenzaba a molestarle Lex, entre los dos había una importante diferencia de estatura, pero parecían estar igualados en fuerza, el mayor no lo había notado, pero Lex nunca había temblado ante su presencia, y eso al bailarín le molestaba.

El siguiente equipo era de Ike de 18 años, entrenaba para ser rapero de cabello teñido café, tendía a ser dolorosamente honesto cuando estaba enfadado, Teo de 17 años, posición vocal, poseía facciones delicadas y sorpresivamente a días de comenzar el programa de supervivencia había rapado su cabello, que era largo y lacio, quedando con un corte como para ir al servicio militar, ninguno de sus compañeros de grupo había dicho algo, en su mayoría era amable, aunque Kun diría que había algo raro en él, por otro lado estaba Byung de 16 años, intentaba ser rapero, se le veía confiado y atlético, cabello café claro teñido y siempre sonriente y Kun de 16 años, bajito, cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado con bastante volumen y ojos penetrantes, no hablaba mucho y en su mayoría parecía cansarse rápido, era mejor amigo de Byung, al parecer lo eran desde hace mucho. Los que los conocían en la compañía pensaban en ellos como si fueran almas gemelas, era difícil ver a uno sin el otro, pero esto también provocaba que no se acercaran mucho a otros trainees.

Y el último equipo era de KyungJae de 16 años, bailarín, muy sonriente, mejillas algo rellenas y el mismo queconvencería a cualquiera de ser su amigo, inclusive había logrado una vez establecer una conversación con Jung, sin que el mayor lo matase con la mirada, y eso era mucho decir, y finalmente estaba Ryo, el trainee japones de 15 años que bailaba realmente bien, entre los trainees mas jovenes era el votado como mas talentoso en ese aspecto, llevaba el cabello negro con una chasquilla muy larga, se ponía nervioso por cualquier cosa y aunque hablaba lejos mucho mejor coreano que Fran, lo entendía, leía y se podía comunicar sin problemas, hablaba mucho menos por temor a equivocarse. Joshua lo había visto una vez y se había convencido de su talento, eso era lo que hacía falta, solo eso.

Al final de las presentaciones, se hizo un voto secreto, el programa estaba diseñado para después de cada misión posicionar a 10 participantes en la "zona alta", la elite, quienes estarían listos para debutar y los cuales irían a los mejores dormitorios, y 10 participantes en la "zona baja", los cuales de no mejorar serían eliminados, para esta ocasión los participantes puntuaron las audiciones, y los mejores evaluados fueron:

Jung, SooChan, Joshua, Lex, Leon, GunWoo, HanGil, DongSun, Teo y Ryo.

Por supuesto los de la zona baja entonces fueron:

Fran, Pipe, Hao, Dion, Daniel, Nat, Ike, Byung, Kun y KyungJae.

...

Fran resopló, sabía que no lo había hecho tan mal, Pipe se encogió de hombros, y aunque los dos hablaban español, desde que entraron al programa no lo habían ocupado, por alguna razón tenían demasiada similitudes, los dos venían de Chile, los dos hablaban español los dos deberían tener un choque cultural... Pero la verdad, no era así, Fran no era tonto aunque fuese el más joven, por alguna razón Pipe parecía mucho mas ajustado a Corea que él y eso era irrisorio para muchos, Pipe era extranjero, 100% chileno y Fran era un coreano nacido en Chile que se creía chileno... "no eres ni coreano ni chileno, ¿qué chucha eres?" eso le había dicho una vez un idiota compañero de curso, y quizás por eso, cada vez que veía a Pipe hablar mejor coreano que él y no espantarse por los estandares del país, se daba cuenta que no pegaban para nada, por eso no podían ser amigos. Ver a Pipe, era ver el nieto que sus abuelos paternos querían, los mismos que lo habían acogido para esta locura que era audicionar y empezar como trainee en una compañía de entretenimiento coreana. Por eso pensaba que el programa le haría bien, abriría sus horizontes, conocería a más trainees, gritaría lo que sentía como siempre.

Dion se le quedó mirando a Fran, a su parecer el menor lo había hecho bien, pensaba que de seguro lo habían votado con baja puntuación solo porque era de los trainees "nuevos", y se detuvo solo mirándole, no esperaba claro, que el chico se diese vuelta.

Estuvieron viéndose un rato... Hasta que...

—¿Qué me mirai?— Soltó Fran en español de forma agria, Dion no entendió, el solo hablaba coreano, inglés, chino, japonés y manejaba la lengua de señas coreana. Pero definitivamente no sabía mucho de español, aunque lo había cursado en sus años de estudios en USA.

— Sorry, I don't understand you (Perdona, no te entiendo)—Dijo el rubio en un inglés bastante fluido, intuyendo que el otro hablaría inglés, porque ¿quién no lo habla? el moreno ladeó su cabeza con las cejas fruncidas, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura examinando al mayor con la mirada, mientras los demás participantes se movían atareados para buscar sus cosas y moverse a los dormitorios.

—Never mind, then (olvidalo entonces)— Soltó el chileno en un inglés de buen nivel, aunque su acento español se colaba claramente, ahora cruzado de brazos.

—Eh.. Your rap, it was good (Eh... Tu rap, fue bueno)— Terminó diciendo Dion al ver como perdía la atención del menor. No sabía si lo hacía porque no quería quedar como un acosador que se le queda viendo a compañeritos trainees o porque quería hacerse cercano al otro.

—Uhmm... Well if I have to say something about you, your name doesn't suit you (Uhmm...Si tengo que decir algo acerca de ti, tu nombre no te queda bien)— Fran lo dijo como una observación sin mucho sentido, solo lo había pensado y lo había dicho, no tenía nada que ofrecer, el otro no bailaba ni cantaba muy bien que digamos, pero Dion se quedó sin habla y sin aire por unas fracción de segundo, porque ese niño no tenía idea de lo que había descubierto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta... Que Dion era un nombre falso, había mentido y dicho que era el nombre en inglés que había utilizado en su estadía en USA, pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, su nombre inglés verdadero era Alex, y su nombre de nacimiento Woo JoongYoung.

—No te quedi ahí, tenemos que ir al dormitorio— El moreno le hizo una seña mientras murmuraba algo en español y se movía siguiendo a los demás. El falso Dion se movió como un zombie.

...

En la zona alta todo era calma, aunque como se sabe, antes de la calma viene la tormenta.

Joshua se había quedado en la habitación con Jung y DongSun... Y eso definitivamente no iba a funcionar para él. Había decidido entonces como medida desesperada hablarle por primera vez a Lex y pedirle ayuda, ayuda a un compañero necesitado, porque estaba seguro que nadie más los soportaría.

—¿Por qué tan callado Kim?— Jung comentó acostado desde su cama, DongSun estaba arreglando sus cosas en el otro extremo de la habitación sin mostrar ninguna gana de unirse a la conversación. Joshua rodó los ojos algo exasperado.

—¿Te molesta que te llame Kim? Nunca me has dicho que no te gusta— El mayor y más alto, siguió con la conversación.

—En realidad no me importa mucho— Terminó por decir el norte americano, mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación, la mirada que el chico le lanzó mientras le decía esto, a Jung no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Cuando Joshua salió del lugar, DongSun abrió su boca. —Él no te tiene miedo, solo está harto de ti— El grandote comentó con un tono burlón. Pero como Jung tiene que quedarse con la última palabra, siguió:

—Oh no, no soy yo quien quiere eso, que bromista DongSun hyung— La mirada de Jung tenía escrito un "me lo pagarás", y si que lo haría, después de todo Jung había tenido la suerte de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado para realizar un correcto chantaje... Había visto esa fría madrugada al homofóbico cabeza de músculo de DongSun besar a Lex. 

...

Los 20 participantes (De mayor a menor)

1999

feb - Leon (22 años)

ago - GunWoo (22 años)

2000

May - DongSun (21 años)

Oct - HanGil (20/ 21 años)

2001

Feb - Dion/ Alex (19 años)

Jun - Daniel (19 años)

ago - Jung (19 años)

dic - Ike (18/19 años)

2002

Ene - Lex (18 años)

Feb - Nat (18 años)

2003

Feb - Teo (17 años)

May - Joshua (17 años)

Abr - Soochan (17 años)

Ago - Byung (16/17 años)

Nov - Hao (16/17 años)

Dic - Kun (16/17 años)

2004

Ene - Pipe/Felipe (16 años)

Feb - Kyungjae (16 años)

dic - Ryo (15/16 años)

2005

oct - Fran (14/15 años)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh gente, si leyeron algunas de mis novelas previas sabrán que aquí recicle personajes, quiero entonces que vean esto como otro universo en donde nadie ha debutado, todos forman parte de la misma compañía y luchan por debutar a través del programa de supervivencia. Si no leyeron ninguna de mis anteriores, no consideren este aviso.
> 
> Pronto, podrán votar por su favorito.
> 
> Si quieres saber más del proyecto visitame en mi instagram: @nell.sanchez.c o en mi pagina de facebook: NellSanchezHaze


End file.
